mass effect a new age
by shattered sheild
Summary: some people say Shepard won the war in this story we follow midnight rampage nanuke lastlight desider and starfall's journey across the system to fight for what they think is right is based on n7 characters midnight is fury rampage the destroyer nanuke demolisher lastlight paladin desider shadow starfall slayer all reviews are helpful if you have a good idea ill try to use it.
1. charters names and a bit about them

a new age of mass effect

introduction

some people thinks the war against the reapers were won by one commander they never know all the helpers.

midnight a n7 operative that uses light weight amour to let her biotic powers flow though her to create a devastating effect.

rampage coated in the t-5 battlesuit with a heavy damage dealing rocket launcher but the main thing was his love for guns the heavier the better.

nanuke a n7 demolisher that loves shocking his enemy to the ground then tossing a homing Grenade

and watching the aftermath

lastlight a riot guard trained in crowd control using his shield to great affect. Likes seeing his team dealing damage when he's detracting.

Desider A infiltrator going stab you In the back with unique amour allowing her to teleport behind you. Thins the enemy one by one.

starfall The slayer has a ninja sword which can split in two dealing less damage but better for multiple targets. when its just one blade it deals so much more damage.


	2. Mission Brief

A new age of mass effect

cargo bay preparing for next mission

"rampage he told us nothing"

"never mind nanuke"

Rampage loading his n7 typhoon then laying on a crate. Pulling out a n7 piranha in case the mission required close quarter combat then putting it on his belt beside his frag grenades.

Nanuke walking away to refill his arc and homing grenades brining a lancer to back his grenades up.

Meanwhile in the training area desider and starfall was testing there hand to hand combat while lastlight and midnight was in the lunch hall.

Then an alarm went off calling all n7 to the command centre

when everyone arrived a man in a black uniform came out with a collection of medals

"you are here because a group know as the death skulls have invaded an outpost not to far form here your job is find and inveterate find out why they did this and make them suffer"

"what will we do when we get there"

"good question rampage kill the leader and any one who comes between you and completing the mission ill send you a map of the ground once you leave good luck"

"you heard him get a move on"

they shortly after got out and questioned who was that he wasn't one of us we wear blue

"do you think he's an imposter"

the next day they were moving out so that night that had an early night to be woken up to... red sirens covered the entire base with a voice saying "victory is assured burn the building" each member ruining out of bed to their amour stand they walked though it and the amour was put on rampage first to move decided to grab the piranha from his belt loading in amour piercing then ruining towards the window when a helicopter came he shot a load of devastating lead rounds at the face of pilot and co pilot jumping on then brining it up to lastlight

"lastlight you take the controls gather every one" proceeding to jump out the helicopter as lastlight jumped in

rampage punching the side of the building trying to get grip then was teleported to the ground with starfall

"nice ride thanks" opening his he's helmet just to see it was a human

"back to the task at hand" said starfall. clocking before getting caught

"we have you surrounded surrender now troops holing guns to rampages head then a noise was heard and he glowed red devastator mode activated then his shoulder pad went red "hawk missile launcher online" before rapidly dispatching of then with the n7 typhoon and the hawk missile launcher soon after the helicopter came and dropped off the rest of the squad.

the machine gun attachment allowed heavy streams of bullets at amazing speed. then they saw a massive big ship that shoot the helicopter "I'm hit help may day mmmaaaaaaayyyyy dddayyyyy" hurling out of control starfall boitic charged damaging the rear but grabbing lastlight out and charged back.

"were out in the open get to cover"

everyone diving to what ever they could midnight went beneath a storage container nanuke went behind the buildings entrance statures while rampage stayed and tried to hold his ground but saw a cannon being lowered then charged with some sort of purple energy he ran for cover just getting in but it melted away the metal of the cover failing on him the ship turning around to get a bitter angle when desire and starfall drawed their swords starfall teleporting to the ship and desire shadow striking the cannon cut a hole in the ship and jumped up what we never saw was nanuke was touching desire when shadow striking so he's up there going to the reactor there moments later you heard a super lound bang sparks fling everywhere there it falling quickly saying "critical damage 10 9 8"then crashing into the building resulting in an explosion.

"did they make it out ok"

seeing a bit of rubble moving. picking it to reveal the man in the black uniform but his face with many scares

"what you do"

"ask your friends that wait you cant can you"


	3. sinking feeling

Mass effect a new age

sinking feeling

punching the man he discovers he was admiral kai head of the armoury but what also confused them was that he changed his face or regenerated it the scared face turned into a fully cured face. was this magic they soon discovered it was an illusion and became clear it was an ex Cerberus vanguard with stronger wipes heavy amour but lightweight.

"why did you try to trick us"

"why should I tell midnight I'm the prototype I could whip out an army"

"good night"

rampage punches though heart.

They see desire lastlight and starfall limping towards them. They all supporting each other. come on

"lets go back to the ship and go to alliance"

Once returning to the ship the set the quadrants for the alliance base. They left and got medical help before going on there mission. They had a talk to the heads of commands.

"from now on we will be know as armoured nighthawks"

"as you wish lastlight"

"you're mission get to it armoured hawks"

we left his office went to the ship and went to the invaded outpost it was in a forest covered by trees so by air it was invisible so the pilot dropped us off as close as he could get but there wasn't a good place to land so we zip lined our way across

"see those 5 guards on the wall lastlight you distract them while desire and starfall kills them with blades remember be quiet I'll snipe with midnight move out"

"look it's a n7 get him sound the ala"

solider pulls down lever alerting every one in the base while starfall and desire slices though everyone they come across but they got surrounded and backed into a corner where starfall charged out knocking them to the ground. When rampage scales the wall with the help of lastlight and midnight while nanuke covers them with grenade back up giving them time to all get up once they were all up nanuke ran at the wall jumping up and grabbing the hands of lastlight and midnight but rampage ran across the wall activating devastator mode and hawk missile launcher. Glowing red he pulls his piranha out at incredible speed to destroy his enemy before him dropping them before they can even react unleashing destruction behind him starfall and desire backing him up. making quick work when an air ship bomber came with an explosive bombing run.

"find cover and hit the deck"

all of them running for the nearest building. Once they got up they saw the ship opening its landing gear and made a massive creaking noise then lowered the walkway to reveal a man in a custom battlesuit looked like an armoured tank

armoured hawks soon though out that he was super quick able to dodge a wall of bullets there attacks were useless they ran from him to the ship he got out of. Where they got the controls to the cannon and other defensive mechanisms including laser, rockets, machine guns and most of all the dropper for the bombs nanuke liked that switch the most. They used all the weapons but he was still able to walk but at greatly reduced pace. Rampage jumped out creating a shock wave around him taking out the typhoon and unloading. Punching rampage in the helmet repetitively it cracked with nanuke tossing arc grenades he so stopped struggling to move rampage stuck out with numerous clips after minutes his amour was creaking he couldn't last much longer so his suit flashed blue

"back up power and regular power restored" going on a fist rampage not stopping till rampage lands a lucky shot pricing his amour to pieces continuing till he stopped with a large hole in the battlesuit

"what are who where do you come from"

"why would you want to know I'm better than you solo but together your squad is stronger"

shooting the battlesuit multiple times in the head and putting it over his shoulder the side without the launcher.

"Could be useful"

"report back to the council another job well done"


	4. unexpected amry

Mass effect a new age

unexpected army

"plot in the co ordinates and lets leave"

after loading on the ship they discover a button in the amour on his wrist after pressing it a hologram was displaced of admiral kai

"you will hold our outpost I will lure them in"

"yes sir"

they were in a factory building something with mechanical arms lasering blocks of metal another arm picking it up to carve into it. with a faint Cerberus sigh.

"what if that's where the amour came from"

"we need to hurry we had trouble dealing with one"

"get an alliance member telling him what we have discovered"

lastlight changing the co ordinates to the abandoned Cerberus factory they managed to land on the roof where no guards where.

"lets blow up this factory remember there trying to build super solders in there nanuke and lastlight distract while we arm it nanuke you detonate it once we give the signal"

nanuke and lastlight jumping off the sloped building to about two thirds down where they took out there army knife and scrapped there way down the building alternating mostly everyone but they stayed where they were to give the illusion no one was there but then a gigantic bang was heard charging though the glass with a double edged battleaxe. Resulting in nanuke and lastlight coming away from the building falling at great speeds when starfall grabbed lastlight while nanuke grabbed onto lastlight helmet creating a couple of crack and damaging his air vent. struggling to breath lastlight turns around starfall grabbing him botic charging away into the thick forest.

"rampage you be the new distraction"

rampage running to meet the berserker. shooting with the typhoon after running out of mags he resorted to punching the right arm to weaken his swing but the berserker answered back with a furious hit to rampage's belly winding him trying to block the next rapid hits he raised his arms covering his face. The berserker kept nailing his belly or his head he was beging to struggle. When starfall botic charged him staggering him for a second. Annoying him greatly now working on both of them then drawed his battleaxe from his right side and spinning in circles hitting them both knocking them to the ground stopping jumping then putting all his power in this swing from his back over his head trying to cut rampage in two midnight gave a quick shove letting lastlight to run and put his shield over rampage then nanuke arc grenading everywhere desire and starfall slicing his arms but he was still fighting with all he had left In him one quick shotgun blast knocked him down using all his strength to get but it was to much.

"i was the first but not the last though time we will get stronger armoured hawks"

lastlight punching him making him unconscious

"we need to learn how he was so strong and improve nanuke hit it"

nanuke pulling out a detonator watching the magic happening

"so where our ship"

"at least we got to blown something up rampage"


End file.
